totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaporterra's Total Pokemon Action
This is the section to read about Vaporterra' Total Pokemon Action, the sequel to Total Pokemon Island. Like it's predessecor, this season will have pokemon based on TDI and Survivor characters, but unlike in TDA where the challenges are based of movies, the challenges will be based off shows and I will be open to suggestions on my talk page, but the final desicions will be mine. 40 contestants will compete, maybe an add on or two. After Dragonite wins TPI, a challenge for $2,000,000 open to the 30 original contestants, and then 24 of them move on to season 2, with 16 newcomers. Although Masquerain, Electabuzz, Grumpig, Ursaring, Drapion, and Dragonite failed to qualify for this season, they will appear in the aftermaths. The contestants: Returning Players Scizor-M-the James (China, Micronesia, H vs. V) Froslass-F-the Courtney (China, H vs. V) Hitmonlee-M-the Boston Rob (Marquesas, All Stars, H vs. V) Yanmega-F-the Heather Seaking-M-the Harold Chimecho-M-the Trent Houndoom-F-the Eva Manectric-M-the Coach (Tocantins, H vs. V) Rapidash-F-the Parvati (Cook Islands, Micronesia, H vs. V) Kirlia-F-the Leshawna Marill-F-the Lindsay Charmeleon-M-the Justin Magby-M-the Tyson (Tocantins, H vs. V) Abra(episode 1-2)/Kadabra(episode 3+)-F-the Candice (Cook Islands, H vs. V) Linoone-M-the JT (Tocantins, H vs. V) Wailord-M-the Rupert (Pearl Islands, All Stars, H vs. V) Lanturn-F-the Gwen Roselia-F-the Izzy Wooper-M-the Cody Mareep(most of episode 1)/Flaaffy(near the end of episode 1+)-F-the Jerri (Australia, All Stars, H vs. V) Psyduck-M-the Owen Taillow-F-the Sandra (Pearl Islands, H vs. V) Finneon(episode 1-2)/Lumineon(episode 3+)-F-the Courtney Bagon(episode 1)/Shelgon(episode 2+)-M-the Russell (Samoa, H vs. V) New Players Venonat-F-the Beth Shieldon-M-the DJ Oddish-F-the Katie Shiny Oddish-F-the Sadie Slugma(Episode 1/2)/Magcargo(Episode 3+)-M-the Ezekiel Trapinch-M-the Tyler Pichu(Episode 1)/Pikachu(Episode 2+)-M-the Noah Riolu-M-the Brady Happiny-F-the Sugar (Gabon and Heroes vs. Villains) Bulbasaur-F-the Stephenie (Palau, Guatemala, and Heroes vs. Villains) Whismur-M-the Randy (Gabon and Heroes vs. Villains) Glameow-F-the Cirie (Panama and Heroes vs. Villains) Lileep-M-the Tom (Palau and Heroes vs. Villains) Meditite-F-the Amber (Australia and All Stars) Skitty-F-the Natalie (Samoa) Drowzee-M-the Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua) Episodes Episode 1: Shake This Season Up The 24 returning contestants from season 1 arrive at the abandoned film lot in New York as told to. Wooper is excited to be on another season, to which Houndoom replies saying they're not excited he's here. Manectric and Mareep finish doing some tai chi to start this season off relaxed. Finneon says that despite her early elimination last season, she plans to win this time. Kirlia tells Finneon to shut up because he inability to shut up cost her the game last time and while cost it this time too. Before Finneon can retaliate, Bagon convinces her to lay low and get revenge later when it comes time to vote. Scizor and froslass are a bit dissapointed that dragonite didn't make it, but they're glad to be with their respective love interests: Abra and Charmeleon. After an hour of Seaking talking to Magby about Darwin's theory of evolution, Magby asked what has search overload done to him. Wailord hopes that everyone plays fair, and Taillow, Psyduck, and Roselia agrees. Hitmonlee tells Chimecho that he won't be wishy wahsy this this season. And Yanmega and Rapidash agree that although they were enemies last season, if they combine their talents, they can rule the game. Vaporeon shows up and welcomes them to Total Pokemon Action. Vaporeon explains that like last season, the point of the game is to win challenges, avoid vote offs, and be the last one left to win a huge check, this time being $2,000,000. Vaporeon then adds that 16 new players will be joining the game, and 1 by 1 they introduce themselves. Drowzee says he's a good leader for whatever team he's on. Skitty says it's good to be here because she likes this show. Meditite immediately introduces herself to Hitmonlee, showing that the two of them have chemistry. Lileep says he hopes everyone works hard because he likes challenges. Glameow is rpetty confident that she'll do well and seems to be good friends right off the bat with Lanturn and Kirlia. Whismur tries to avoid everyone because he's not a people's person, although Psyduck still insist on talking to him. Bulbasaur tells everyone not to take her lightly, and Happiny hopes to be friends with everyone, which annoys Magby, but she's on Marill's good side. Riolu shows up and immediately catches Marill, Happiny, Kirlia, and Glameow's eye. Pichu says that he may be small but he's really smart. Wooper says he thinks Pichu is cool but Roselia says no one cares what he thinks. Trapinch tries to make an entrnce using a hang glider, but hits a building. Vaporeon introduces Slugma, who constantly acts gangster. Scizor tries to help slugma by telling him to be himself, but Slugma doesn't listen. Oddish and Shiny Oddish come in excited for the season. Shieldon says it's good to meet everyone, and Venonat says that she watched last season so she's excited for this season. Vaporeon then says that this season's challengesd will be based on TV shows and that the first challenge is from Shake It Up. Everyone will dance to some catchy popo music and get 1 minute to dance. The 4 best dancers become the 4 team captains and choose the 4 teams. but there's one thing: the contestants will be in four groups: new girls, new guys, returning girls, returning guys, and 1 from each group will be the TC. So first up for the dancing are the new girls and here's how they did in Vaporeon's point of view: 8th Venonat 7th Happiny 6th Glameow 5th Shiny Oddish 4th Oddish 3rd Bulbasaur 2nd Skitty and 1st Meditite, so Meditite is the first team captain. Upon her victory, Hitmonlee congratulates her, while Linoone, Charmeleon, and Chimecho tell him that looks like he found someone for him. New are the new guys, and the rankings are as follows: 8th Pichu 7th Drowzee 6th Whismur 5th Trapinch 4th Lileep 3rd Slugma 2nd Shieldon and 1st Riolu, so Riolu's the second team captain, and Venonat, Happiny, and Kirlia cheer for him, which worries Seaking. Next are the returning girls, and the rankings for the girls are as follows: 12th Marill 11th Abra 10th Finneon 9th Yanmega 8th Froslass 7th Lanturn 6th Taillow 5th Roselia 4th Rapidash 3rd Houndoom 2nd Kirlia and 1st Mareep, making Mareep the third team captain. Manectric congratulates her, and Mareep evolves into Flaaffy. And lastly, the returning boys dance, resulting in 12th Wooper 11th Bagon 10th Wailord 9th Psyduck 8th Manectric 7th Seaking 6th Magby 5th Hitmonlee 4th Chimecho 3rd Linoone 2nd Charmeleon and 1st Scizor, making Scizor the last team captain. Now the TC's got to pick their teams and after the team pick, these are the teams: Team Mt.Pyre TC Meditite, Hitmonlee, Houndoom, Drowzee, Roselia, Psyduck, Oddish, Whismur, Rapidash, Slugma Team Iron Island TC Riolu, Venonat, Trapinch, Marill, Linoone, Lanturn, Wooper, Glameow, Magby, Finneon Team Safari Zone TC Flaaffy, Manectric, Taillow, Wailord, Kirlia, Lileep, Happiny, Seaking, Skitty, Pichu Team National Park TC Scizor, Abra, Charmeleon, Froslass, Shieldon, Shiny Oddish, Chimecho, Bulbasaur, Bagon, Yanmega The new teams get to know each other as the first day on the new season ends. Episode 2: Suite Life on Set In the confessional, Bagon says that with Finneon on another team, he'll need other people alligned with him. Bagon then goes on to make seperate alliances with Chimecho and Yanmega, and both accept, but Yanmega told him he had to evolve first. Chimecho says that it wouldn't hurt, and if it becomes too big of a problem, he'll cut Bagon loose. Yanmega says that she's not gonna allign with just anyone. Bagon then says that He'll make as many alliances as he pleases if he means prolonging his stay in the game. The 4 teams show up and Vaporeon reveals that the challenge is based off of the Suite Life On Deck. Vaporeon goes on by saying that for the challenge, they will participate in 3 fun activites that people like to part take in on the S.S. Tipton. Marill then asks what S.S. stands for, but Vaporeon says it doesn't matter. Roselia tells her team about how she once snuck on a cruise ship to visit Area 51 but then 2 days later she realized that Area 51 was in the landlocked state of Nevada and 3 minutes later she was thrown overboard, and while Meditite and Hitmonlee are wierded out by the story, Psyduck and Slugma are impressed. Rapidash then asked Whismur and Slugma if they wanted to form an alliance, and since Rapidash is hot, they decided it would be a good idea. The first part of the challenge was a pingpong tourney, where TC's select one member from each team to participate. Meditite choses Drowzee to represent Team Mt.Pyre, Riolu decides to represent Team Iron Island, Flaaffy chose Manectric to represent Team Safari Zone, and Scizor choses Froslass to represent Team National Park. The first match is between Drowzee and Manectric, and Drowzee wins, and then in the confessional, Drowzee says that he's usually a leader, but he's ok with not leading. The second match is between Riolu and Froslass, and Froslass wins. Vaporeon states that whoever wins the Drowzee-Froslass match wins 1st place for their team, meaning that they'll be immune and will be done with the challenge. In the end, Froslass beats Drowzee to win immunity for Team National Park, and Froslass and Charmeleon hug, since they won't be going to the elimination. Hitmonlee tells Drowzee that he did a good job and they'll win one of the other challenges. Vaporeon reveals that the next part of the challenge is Laser Tag, so 2 teams will play in 3 rounds. 1 team tries to get from point A to point B without getting shot, while another team tries to shoot as many people as they can before they reach point B. Seaking says that he can't wait to impress Kirlia with his mad lasertag skills, and Trapinch says bring in on, because he's pretty good at laser tag, or so he says. The first round is between Mt.Pyre and Iron Island, with Drowzee, Hitmonlee, Slugma, Meditite, and Roselia attempting to shoot Venonat, Marill, Finneon, Wooper, and Magby. Magby, Finneon, and Venonat made it, but Drowzee shot Wooper and Roselia shot Marill. The second round is between Iron Island and Safari Zone, with Riolu, Trapinch, Linoone, Lanturn, and Glameow attempting to shoot Taillow, Happiny, Skitty, Manectric, and Lileep. Taillow and Manectric made it, but Riolu shot Lileep, Trapinch shot Skitty, and Lanturn shot Happiny. For the third and final round, Flaaffy, Wailord, Kirlia, Seaking, and Pichu attempt to shoot Psyduck, Oddish, Whismur, Rapidash, and Houndoom, and although Wailord shot Oddish, Pichu was able to shoot Psyduck, Whismur, Rapidash, and Houndoom. Houndoom was pissed but Psyduck congratulated Pichu on a job well done. In fact, Pichu was so happy with his accomplishment, he evolved into Pikachu. Since Team Safari Zone won the Laser Tag challenge, they were immune and done with today's challenge. Menawhile, Bagon wanted to battle Chimecho to evolve, and Bagon was able to win with Crunch, and Bagon evolved into Shelgon. In the confessional, Chimecho says that she's glad that Shelgon won. After Shelgon left, Scizor told Chimecho to be careful around Shelgon, but Chimecho said he got out 1st last time; of course he learned his lesson. Team Mt.Pyre and Iron Island still remained for the final part of the challenge: Scaling the side of a cruise ship. Glameow said who does that for fun? Vaporeon responds by playing a clip of Suite Like On Deck from when Cody scaled the ship to kill an evil seagull perched on top of it. Psyduck adds that he liked that episode. So for the last challenge, the palyers from each team, one by one, scale the side fo this cruise ship. The first complete team to make it to the top won the final immunity and the losing team would go to the gold medal ceremony. Oh, and flying is not allowed. Rapidash tells Yanmega to get over here. Yanmega asks what does she need, to which Rapidash answers by saying that she needs a distraction while she cuts Team Iron Island's rope that will be used for the challenge. So Yanmega uses Supersonic on Team Iron Island, Vaporeon, and Mamoswine, and Rapidash cuts the rope with a knife. The challenge begins, and Team Iron Island notices that they have a disadvantage. They have to think of a plan before it's too late. Riolu suggests that they make a ladder and put Glameow on top, and the ladder is just high enough for Glameow to get to the top of the ship, with Lanturn on the bottom balancing on her antennae. Glameow starts pulling her teammates up with her strong spring-like tail, but they have to work fast, since the only ones that need to make it to the top from Team Mt.Pyre at this point are Slugma, Whismur, and Drowzee. Slugma makes it to the top after Riolu, Venonat, Magby, and Finneon do the same. Whismur makes it to the top after Linoone, Trapinch, Wooper, and Marill do the same. Team Iron Island manages to pull up Lanturn, the last one from their team up, but seconds after Drowzee made it to the top. So Team Mt.Pyre is safe and Team Iron Island is going to the Gold Medal Ceremony. Now for the Gold Medal Ceremony, Team Iron Island. I have 9 Gold Medals, and if you do not receive a gold medal, you will walk the red carpet of shame and take the taxi of losers. Budget cuts. Can't afford a limo, so might as well use New York's 3rd most abundant resource behind pidgeons and printed money. You will also vote using these Sprint phones. Sprint: The Now Network. Simply email me the name of the person you want gone. Votes are in, so let's begin. The first 4 gold medals go to: 1.Riolu 2.Venonat 3.Magby 4.Lanturn. The next 4 gold medals go to: 5.Trapinch 6.Linoone 7.Glameow 8.Wooper. Marill and Finneon, there's only one gold medal left. Marill, you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, and you were the first one shot in the laser tag portion of the challenge as you went the wrong way. Finneon, you're stuck up and you constantly remind everyone of your CIT status. The final gold medal goes to........................................................9.Finneon. Marill was voted off 6-4. Before Marill leaves, Trapinch says that she thinks she's cute and didn't vote for her. Marill tells Trapinch that she likes him too, and the two kiss, or at least attempt to before Mamoswine takes Marill away. In the confessional, Finneon says that Marill leaving was just strategy. She knew she had feelings for Trapinch and Marill had to be removed due to injury last season to leave, so she felt like it was a good move. Episode 3: iVaporeon In the confessional, Finneon says that she wasn't about to go home 1st AGAIN, especially to an idiot like Marill. She also says that they better enjoy their time in the game while they last, because this time she's going to win no matter what. After that, because of her anger and confidence, Finneon evolved into Lumineon. Lumineon then talks to Shelgon and they're in shock that they both evolved, and together they can dominate the game. In the confessional, Shelgon states that he's set with his alliances with Chimecho, Yanmega, and Lumineon. It's the next day, and Meditite and Hitmonlee watch the sun rise together. Hitmonlee says he's glad to be on the same team as someone as smart, kind, and pretty as Meditite, and then Hitmonlee kisses her. In the confessional, Oddish and Shiny Oddish reveal that while they seemed ok with being seperated on the outsides, it's really hurting them on the inside but their friendship will allow them to get through this and if there's a team swithc or something, then they'll make sure they end up on the same team. Yanmega and Rapidash reveal their alliances with Shelgon and Slugma and Whismur respectively, saying that they have a good amount of power in the game but their alliance with each other comes first. The 4 teams show up as Vaporeon reveals that the challenge will be based off iCarly. Vaporeon goes on saying that the challenges will be based off of 3 memorable segments of iCarly that involve licking something while being blindfolded, messing with an authority figure, and RANDOM DANCING! Psyduck, Roselia, Slugma, Skitty, Oddish, and Shiny Oddish then start dancing because Vaporeon said RANDOM DANCING, but Vaporeon tells them to save it for the challenge. Vaporeon says that the first par tof the challenge is the "What am I licking?" segment, and each TC must pick a player to represent their team. Meditite picks Rapidash because she's evil, to which Rapidash complains, saying that she will not put her tongue on the line, but everyone except Whismur and Slugma don't have Rapidash's back on this one. Riolu picks Trapinch, saying that this is his chance to prove that he's gonna do his best for Marill. Flaffy picks Pikachu since he did well last challenge, and Scizor picks Bulbasaur for not doing much last episode. The challenge begins, and all 4 of them begin licking a lock of Justin Bieber's hair while blindfolded. Rapidash asks if it's pina collada hair conditioner, but the answer is no. In the confessional, Seaking says that if JB uses pina collada hair conditioner, maybe not constantly attracting girls is a good thing because he doesn't wanna lose his man card. Bulbasaur asks if it's lint, but the answer is no. Pikachu asks if it's a squirrel, but the answer is no. Trapinch asks if he's licking a lock of Justin Bieber's hair, and since he's correct, Trapinch won immunity for Team Iron Island. Riolu says he knew he made a wise choice in picking Trapinch, and everyone else from team Iron Island congratulates him. Magby says that no wonder a dumb girl's into him if he excels at licking random objects blindfolded, but Lumineon remains unimpressed, saying what Trapinch did required no skill at all. The next part of the challenge is Messing with Mamoswine. Whismur suggests using Hyper Voice into a microphone while right by Mamoswine's ear, and Team Mt.Pyre likes that idea. Seaking suggests they make fun of Mamoswine's spelling on his essay on the environment from when he was in the 7th grade, but the idea is lame. Kirlia brings up that Mamoswine picked 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 as his lottery numbers this week, which is ridiculous. Flaaffy and Manectric decide to make Mamoswine think he won the lottery. Charmeleon brings up that they should have Froslass wear a black wig in an attempt to make her look like Megan Fox, who Mamoswine has a crush on, and Froslass says that she'll do it, even if she's way rpettier than Megan Fox. Mt.Pyre tries their plan, which severely startles Mamoswine, and Vaporeon gives an 8/10. Mamoswine then watches the lottery channel and an in-disguise Lileep announces that the winning numbers are 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, and Mamoswine celebrates for 3 hours before realizing that it was a prank, so Team Safari Zone got 10/10. And Froslass has her Megan Fox wig on and tries to flirt with him, but Mamoswine doesn't fall for it, saying she recently got a spray tan and is not THAT white, giving Team Nationl Park a 1/10, so needless to say Team Safari Zone wins immunity again. The final challenge is random dancing, so the members of Team Mt.Pyre and National Park have to keep dancing until only 1 team is still dancing, and that remaining team becomes the last immune team. Rapidash gives her team gatorade so they can last longer but Shelgon replies by saying he wasn't born yesterday, and gives his team powerade. 30 minutes pass and all that remain are Scizor, Abra, and Shelgon for Team Safari Zone and Rapidash, Slugma, and Whismur for Team Mt.Pyre. 10 minutes laters, it comes down to Slugma and Abra, who evolve into Magcargo and Kadabra respectively for having done a good job dancing for a long period of time, and they go on for 3 hours longer because they both use Recover. However, Shieldon wants this to be a short and fair challenge so he uses Taunt on Magcargo and Kadabra so whenevr they tire out is whenever they tire out: there's no more using Recover a sa back door to escape. But Magcargo in the end beats Kadabra, saying he got so good by playing dance dance revolution for hours without end when being home alone. Team Mt.Pyre is victorious, so Team National Park is going to the Gold Medal Ceremony. Kadabra says that she hopes she doesn't go home, but if she does, at least she finally evolved. Now for the Gold Medal Ceremony, Team National Park. I have 9 gold medals. If you don't get a gold medal, you've been voted off and are eliminated from the game, after walking down the red carpet of shame and riding the taxi of losers. Before you ask, we had budget cuts. Not every TPA has to have a limo, ok? And plus there were like 15 taxis in the junk yard by the set, might as well. You will also vote using these Sprint phones:. Sprint: The Now Network. Simply email me the name of the person you want gone. Ok. Votes have been cast. Ha ha. Shelgon and Yanmega's votes were marked as spam. But I'll still count them anyway. The first 4 gold medals go to: 1.Scizor 2.Charmeleon 3.Froslass 4.Bulbasaur The next 2 go to: 5.Chimecho 6.Shiny Oddish Surprisingly the next 2 go to: 7.Yanmega 8.Shelgon. Kadabra and Shieldon, it's down to you. Kadabra, how you lost to Magcargo in the Random Dancing challenge is beyond me. Shieldon, it was very noble of you to use Taunt to level the playing field, but in a way that also caused Kadabra to lose. The final gold medal goes to...........................................................9.Kadabra. Shieldon was voted off 7-3. Sheildon says that it's a bit unfair that he got voted off for playing fair, but it's just a game so he doesn't want to complain. Mama didn't raise a spoiled brat. Episode 4: Aftermath I Dragonite and Drapion introduce the show and reveal that they will be hosting the Aftermath show and will be interviewing the losers and doing a whole bunch of things. Masquerain, Grumpig, Ursaring, and Electabuzz are in the peanut gallery and were all dissapointed that they aren't competing this season. So Drapion asks them all if they thought they would win if they were on this season, and they all said yes, but Drapion replied saying they will never know unfortunately, to which Electabuzz mutters to himself "we'll see about that". Dragonite then asks them who they are rooting for this season. Masquerain says that she's rooting for Meditite, Riolu, Glameow, Charmeleon, and Froslass. Ursaring says he's rooting for Seaking, Kirlia, Scizor, Kadabra, Froslass, and Charmeleon. Grumpig says that she's rooting for Hitmonlee and Shelgon. Electabuzz says that he's rooting for Lumineon, Chimecho, Lanturn, Houndoom and Trapinch. Dragonite lastly, before introducing the first guests, asks them which team they think is the best. Ursaring says that Team Iron Island is doing the best because Riolu is a good TC and there's a lot of talented players on that team. Electabuzz agrees with him. Masquerain thinks that Team Safari Zone is doing the best right now because they seem to have the best chemistry. Grumpig doesn't think that there's any best team right now because each team has their own strengths and weaknesses. And with that, the first guest is introduced: Marill. They interview Marill and Shieldon as well who both are shocked that they got out early because even though their gameplay hasn't been infallible, they were nice people. Although Shieldon hasn't found anyone he likes, Marill says that she really likes Trapinch and hopes he goes far. Then Dragonite and Drapion do a segment of "That's Gotta Hurt", showing Riolu saving a Meowth from a tree but the tree falls on him, Shiny Oddish and Oddish playing jump rope with Bulbasaur's Vine Whip as a rope and they get tangeled up, Roselia ziplining accross the set but Chimecho, who found a flying squirrel suit, crashes into Roselia, and Charmeleon, who's walking backwards while lookin at himself in the mirror, falls into a hole Linoone made using Dig. Dragonite and Drapion sign off from the show, start making out, and everyone else leaves, while Electabuzz says, GET A ROOM! Grumpig then says, they technically have one now that everyone's gone. Episode 5: The Contestants I've been caught up with a LOT of other things both on and offline. I'm not the type of person to leave projects unfished though. I'll try to get this episode up sometime before the end of May and that may help me continue on the series. Voting Results Episode 2: '''Riolu(TBA), Venonat(TBA), Trapinch(TBA), and Marill(40th) voted off Finneon, while Lanturn(TBA), Glameow(TBA), Magby(TBA), Finneon(TBA), Linoone(TBA), and Wooper(TBA) voted off Marill. '''Episode 3: Bulbasaur(TBA), Shiny Oddish(TBA), and Shieldon(39th) voted off Kadabra, while Scizor(TBA), Kadabra(TBA), Charmeleon(TBA), Froslass(TBA), Chimecho(TBA), Yanmega(TBA), and Shelgon(TBA) voted off Shieldon.